The Start of a New Beginning
by pixeltrixxi
Summary: DracoHarry SLASH. People find love in the most unlikely of places... For two people it happens to be in the middle of a Quidditch Match. COMPLETE. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

The stars dazzled high above, almost slyly. They'd no doubt witnessed many things over the millions of years...good and bad. There were some days when they weren't visible, yet some when they were as bright as ever. As every day went by, Harry wondered how many secrets the stars and their ever-faithful brother, the moon were keeping at that moment. They were beautiful considering what they were; Harry had always been attracted to them.

Yet tonight, Harry hadn't even given a glance to the stars as he made his nightly trip to the astronomy tower. He was looking towards the person stood next to the large, open window where Harry spent the majority of his nights. He couldn't really see who it was from his perspective and started wondering how long he'd just stood here, gazing at something else than the stars.

Then at that moment, he realised who it was...but what on earth was he doing up here?

"Are you just going to stop and stare all night, Harry or are you going to come in?" Draco Malfoy said, not turning around from his spot.

Harry walked cautiously through the door and shut it behind him. "What're you doing here?"

"I was under the impression that I was free to roam this castle and it's hundreds of magnificent rooms."

"You know what I mean. You just so happen to be here, the place I come every night and stand in the place I always stand. What's the deal, Malfoy?"

"I heard about you and the Weaslette. I'm sorry," Malfoy said, changing the topic rather abruptly, sounding anything but sorry.

Harry grimaced. Only a week ago, he'd received an anonymous tip-off that suggested he should go to the Room of Requirement straight away. He was suspicious at first, but then decided that he should take his wand. After all, if it was an attack, what would be the likeness that they would randomly shout a curse into thin air and it hitting Harry? Practically none.

He'd gone into the room, only to see a scene that would permanently scar his mind; his girlfriend, Ginny and good friend, Dean, doing the dirty right in front of him. He ran from the room, never feeling more disgusted in his life. He'd dumped her the next day, and Dean Thomas became an outcast.

Harry sat down wearily in one of the stuffed chairs that hung around the room. "What's it to you, Malfoy? My girlfriend cheats on me so you've decided to follow me?"

Draco turned, the moonlight illuminating his body and face. Surrounded by his blonde hair and pale complexion, Harry had never seen anyone who looked more like an angel in his life. "Well _maybe _it was me who sent you that letter telling you to go to the Room of Requirement."

Harry regarded Draco's face carefully and detected no hint of a lie. "Why?" he said softly. "Why would you do that?"

Draco looked into his eyes for a moment, then turned away. "It's the time of change, Potter. Everyone's changing...take a look around you. You'll find it in a lot of places." He turned back to Harry again, his eyes shining. "I'm getting fed up of our little petty arguments, Harry. Do you really want to turn back and realise all you ever did was bicker and insult others with things you never even mean anyway? Because I sure don't."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you want me to realise that Ginny was cheating on me?"

"Maybe I would like to be friends with you, Potter. Is that so hard to believe?"

Harry fell silent a moment, contemplating his answer. "Yes."

"But _why_? Why would it seem so ridiculous that I want to be your friend? That I'd rather you knew the truth about your girlfriend?"

"Well maybe," he said snarling, "I'm thinking in a world where Draco Malfoy hates me, my friends and anything that has a link to me. Where he likes to make fun of my dead family and friends. But please excuse me if I'm thinking wrong," he added sarcastically.

"Or maybe you don't like change," Draco said silkily. "Maybe you can't stand the fact that maybe I've changed. Maybe you can't cope with the fact that this little world isn't as simple as it makes out. We aren't in black and white. We aren't in a world full of good and bad. Things are more complicated than than, Harry and you've got to grow up and realise that."

Maybe he actually had a point. Maybe he was actually acting a little childish, thinking that nobody changed. Of course people changed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah...sorry."

But sorry for what? Sorry for doubting Draco? Sorry for the hurls of abuse Harry had always retaliated or in some cases, thrown upon the Slytherin?

Draco regarded Harry from the window, and Harry felt like he was being searched inside out. It felt a little nerving. "We all change, Harry, whether in some form or the other. Now, at sixteen years, we are different in many ways...our appearances have changed, our opinions on certain subjects...our _loves_," he added, giving Harry funny look that didn't completely comprehend with Harry. "You see, I've been trailing you for a few nights. You've changed. You're no longer that scrawny little boy who knew nothing of magic who I met in that robes fitting shop...You're an interesting subject, Harry. A good book to read."

"Why would you want to trail me?"

Harry saw him frown slightly, as if contemplating what to say to him, then turned around again. "Maybe someday you'll realise..." he mumbled, more to himself than Harry.

"But realise _what_?" snapping Draco's head out of the clouds. "What am I supposed to realise?"

"I'd rather you figure that out yourself..." he said, sort of downcast. "Well, anyway, I'm going now. It's already late enough as it is," he said, walking from the window. "Bye."

When the Slytherin had reached the door, Harry froze. This guy had given him the information that Ginny was cheating on him, yet he hadn't even said thank you. "Hey – wait, Malfoy!"

Malfoy turned around, looking slightly confused, his hand rested on the frame of the door. "Yeah?" he said softly.

Surprising even himself, Harry stood up and walked over to Draco, looking into his eyes for a second. That was obviously the weak point of Malfoy...you could see the emotions flick through his eyes. And all of a sudden, he just hugged Malfoy. Eyes clamped shut, he whispered, "thank you," into the Slytherin's ear and swept away past him.

Even the gesture was weird, as Harry rarely hugged anyone. But yet he felt that he'd never trusted anyone so much in his life.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry looked down at his Potions homework and groaned. He'd done the two of the set eighteen inches plus it was in tomorrow. The main idea of coming to the library was so he could concentrate away from the noise. Now he found that he didn't have a clue about the damn potion and would've been better off staying with Hermione.

How the hell would he write another sixteen inches? Well, there was always the chance that if he wrote big enough...he frowned. Snape would no doubt notice that Harry's handwriting had suddenly been enlarged in the cause of homework.

He banged his head on the table. Damn this Amortentia potion! Why the hell did they have to learn about stupid love potions anyway? They were stupid, -bang- pointless, -bang- idiotic -bang- inventions of wizard kind.

"Need any help?" A voice behind him asked. Darn, he thought this part of the library was empty at this time. Who on earth was it anyway...

He turned so sharply his neck cracked loudly. "Draco?" He asked dumbly.

The Slytherin winced slightly at the sound. "Need any help? With the homework, I mean, not that I would want to...uh – I'll shut up."

"Well are you sure? Of course I'll just be perfectly content just...sat here...banging my head against the table...damning this damn potion...wishing Snape a long and painful death..."

Draco laughed and sat down across from him. "So where about are you on this..." he mumbled, turning the paper around to face him. It apparently didn't take long to read it. "God, you really don't listen in Potions, do you?" he said, smirking at Harry.

Harry rested his head on the table. "What can I say...? I've nearly perfected the whole 'I'm listening sir, no really, I am' look. I'm surprised I haven't perfected it long ago, I use it that many times..."

Draco laughed and Harry suddenly seemed very interested in the dimple on the right side of his cheek, a funny feeling inside him. Pride? Probably not.

Draco smile turned to a frown and he looked at Harry oddly, putting a hand to his cheek. "...What is it? I have got something there?"

Harry snapped out of it and smiled. "No, sorry. Just slipped for a second there."

Draco smiled back once again and Harry became once again memorised with the little dimple on his cheek. "Your right," he said, teasing lightly. "You do need to improve your 'I'm listening' look if that's what it looks like."

Harry laughed good-naturedly, still looking at the little dimple on Draco's cheek. He'd never seen it on his face...It actually looked...cute.

"No wonder you haven't got a clue. Your concentration is like holding water in my hands."

"Hey, come on!" Harry grinned. "Give me a little credit. I'm not like that in DADA!"

"Only because that's the only subject you excel in."

"Ha! You admit it! I'm better than you!" Harry jumped up and did a funny little victory dance. After a moment he sat down, blushing furiously. He looked at Draco's raised eyebrow. "Hey, I'm not weird _all _of the time!"

Draco looked like he'd probably see pigs fly first. "Yeah...O.K. Whatever you say. Anyway, however much I'd like to sit here and just chat with you, the library closes in probably about...an hour."

"Damn! How the hell am I supposed to finish this off?"

"I'm going to help you out, dumbass." He smiled. "Well, on second thoughts, I think I'd better do it all myself. You'll probably screw it up."

Harry kicked him lightly under the table. "Hey!"

Draco just held his smile.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell rang and as Harry watched Draco leave the classroom, he raced after him. "Draco!"

He turned towards Harry and smiled. "Yeah?"

Every time he saw Draco smile, it turned his insides out...it was a weird sensation. Nobody else's smile drove him crazy like Draco's did. "Thanks for the other day when you helped me out, Draco. I owe you big style! The first O I've ever gotten in Potions..."

"No problem. Anyway, I've got to go to Transfiguration. I'll guess I'll see you around. Oh, and good luck for the game, tomorrow."

"I think you'll need luck more than I do. After all, it is Slytherin vs Gryffindor."

Draco smirked. "Scared, Potter?"

Harry smiled in recognition. "You wish."

Harry watched as Draco walked the opposite way, a foreign feeling entering his organs.

"Harry! Wait up, mate!" Harry turned around to see Ron running after him. "What was that all about, with Malfoy?"

Harry smiled. "I think I may have made a new friend."

Ron glared into Draco's back. "Good luck on that one, mate."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry soared above the crowds, searching for the little golden speck. He'd felt a whole new determination now that Draco and he were friends. Like a burning desire to prove himself to the Slytherin. He'd always felt that need, but never like the one he'd felt today.

His face set in concentration, he looked around the pitch, only to meet Draco's eyes a few feet away from himself. His stomach dropped to his feet and for a moment he thought he could sit on that broom and gaze into his eyes for an eternity...

Until of course, Draco's eye's went wide and reached out towards Harry. "HARRY! WATCH OUT!"

Harry turned, but apparently was too late. A loud _crack_ and his world suddenly went dead and black.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched as the bludger came into come into contact with Harry's head. For a moment, he watched as the light left those green eyes and felt a part of himself leave him, too. Then as if in slow motion, Harry's body began to fall and it was then that Draco realised something.

Not didn't fancy Harry, he loved him.

And with that realisation Draco leant forward and urged his broom to go faster. Faster than it'd ever been. This was a whole new game, except that Harry was the snitch and this was a life or death situation.

He started to panic as Harry's body fell faster and faster to the floor.

"Hurry, dammit!"

Then his broom finally seemed to realise the situation, as started to speed up. Draco had barely grabbed his love's Quidditch robes and started to pull him when he realised it was too late; not only was Harry going down, but Draco was going, too.

He pulled the broom upwards, in the hope that the impact with the floor wouldn't be so hard. As they hit the ground, Draco screamed as he heard his bones break beneath him. Adrenaline kept him awake long enough to see that a crowd was quickly gathering. Then the pain seemed to fill him like water.

He almost welcomed the pain-free black.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco," the voice hissed quietly. "Wake up, will you?"

He groaned as the pain filled him. "Uhmm," he mumbled climbing deeper into his covers. He was in pain, couldn't the damn medi-witch realise?

"Draco, It's me...Harry."

Draco shot up and immediately regretted it as he became dizzy. "You're awake?"

"Yeah. How long have I been out for?"

"M'dunno. Can't keep track of time in here."

"Oh." He crept onto Draco's bed silently, and he scuffled over to make room for Harry. "Why did you save me, Draco? And don't give me any crap this time. I want to hear the truth."

Argh. He was in too much pain already...

"Please?"

Draco sighed. "I guess...Well...I have this...I like you," he finished lamely, turning away from Harry. He was in too much pain to be rejected.

He felt Harry move slightly on the mattress, predicting he was about to get off. He wasn't expecting him to worm his way under the covers with Draco and snake arms around him delicately.

Draco turned back around at Harry, confused, only to wince in pain again.

Harry rubbed his side lightly. "It hurts?"

"Yes," he whispered.

He relaxed as Harry's fingers traced along his aching body, working wonders more than the potions Pomfrey gave him regularly.

"I hope you're not doing this because you feel you have to."

Harry froze for a moment. "I'm rubbing this stuff on you because you saved my ass out there, but-"

"What stuff?"

"Phoenix tears."

"But they're expensive! What the hell are you doing rubbing them on me?"

"Because you're worth it," Harry said simply, rubbing easing circles into his body.

"If this is just because I decided to fly after -"

"It's more than that."

Draco felt confused what again. "Then what?"

"This," Harry said quietly, his hands never stopping massaging, he leant forward a kissed Draco softly on the lips.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed, even after Harry's lips left his.

Draco laughed without real humour. If he have known that all what he'd needed to do all along was to wait for Harry to fall off his broomstick, he would've knocked him off his broom ages ago.

Harry smiled. "So what happens from here?"


End file.
